Manipuladora
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: KOJIRUTH mucho mayor que el, deseo disfrazado de deber, el odio es mutuo, pero siempre obtiene lo que quiere...LEMON [Drabble Darkfic] [Complete]


Manipuladora

StevRuth (la directora)

Kiaa, como adoro esta pareja, el caso es ke solo es un oneshot y espero ke les guste

Captain tsubasa no me pertenece, si fuera así, Oliver tendría 1000 hijos con paty y mafe nunca se habría ido a usa xD!!.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tsubasa estaba en brasil, cumpliendo su tan anhelado sueño, Wakabayashi estaba en Alemania y era todo un profesional….y el…el seguía en Japón, haciendo estupidas propagandas, jugando con equipos inferiores a el…..-pensaba mientras estaba recostado en su lujosa cama de hotel y el sol de la tarde se filtraba por el ventanal- mierda….-había pelado con el entrenador por enésima vez, ya no soportaba estar allí desperdiciando su talento, no, debía alcanzar a sus mas grandes rivales, y la estupida directora se lo impedía, desde siempre lo controlo con su fría actitud de todo lo puedo-…….-se movió sobre el tendido arrugándolo mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello como intentado estabilizarse-

-la puerta se abrió de un portazo y se cerro de la misma forma, el ni se inmuto- que mierdas pasa contigo, te crees con el derecho de echar todo por la borda, mi esfuerzo, mi trabajo y todos estos años de dedicación –camino con paso firme a través de la habitación asta llegar a la cama donde espero a que el dijera algo-

-se levanto lentamente y la miro a los ojos- usted…solo a sido una molestia

-le dio una solemne bofetada que lo dejo mirando hacia un costado, el era mucho mas alto que ella, fuerte, además con ese carácter tan desafiante- te ordeno que regreses ahora mismo al entrenamiento

-no, a el nadie le desafiaba, le miro con ira en sus ojos, dos almas luchadoras enfrentadas, la tomo de los hombros y en un rápido movimiento la giro y la tiro sobre la cama mientras ella forcejeaba y le golpeaba- a mi nadie me ordena que debo hacer, estoy harto de usted, cansado de que quiera hacer conmigo lo que le da la gana

-lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo acerco de forma retadora, levantando la cabeza de la cama, correspondiendo a la mirada de odio- quieres que te diga…te detesto, maldito niño, eres tan insoportable, tan engreído, y sobre todo, eres tan predecible –con la misma fuerza de sus palabras lo soltó y trato de pararse, cosa que el no le permitió, estaba realmente molesto, y le estaba haciendo daño, podía sentir como debajo de su elegante falda de sastre le dolía la piel y muy seguramente se formarían moretones gracias a la presión de las rodillas del Hyuga, cosa que también estaba pasando en sus muñecas, ambas sujetadas con fuerza, aun así ella no apartaba la mirada-

Es usted una maldita –susurro mientras ella se revolvía en la cama y desacomodaba su ropa en el intento-

Lo se –jadeo ante el cansancio, parecía que así no llegaría a ningún lado-………-alzo nuevamente la cabeza y se pego a los labios del chico mucho mas joven que ella, y lo beso con pasión y fuerza, mordiendo seductoramente los labios del moreno, lamiendo y gimiendo mientras lo hacia, el después de unos segundos empezó a corresponderle de la misma forma violenta y deseable, la presión y rudeza con que la atropo no disminuyo, al contrario, ahora la ahogaba con sus besos, entre el colchón y el, la soltó de las manos y tiro de su chaqueta casi rompiéndola, mientras besaba su cuello blanco y suave dejando marcas a su paso, marcas violáceas signo de pertenencia, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda y suspiraba tratando de coger aire, le quito la camisa y tocaba su bien formado pecho, llego asta el cinturón del pantalón del chico y lo soltó mientras el besaba su pecho por encima del encaje del sostén, adentro su mano derecha y acaricio la notable erección del chico sobre la tela del bóxer, este gimió sobre sus pechos al sentir el roce, cosa que la hizo sonreír con superioridad, como siempre, seguía jugando con la parte intima del muchacho, pero debía tocarlo, le estorbaba esa prenda, subió su mano un poco y con suaves dedos intento filtrarse hacia dentro, pero el rápidamente la detuvo y la miro a los ojos-

Acaso crees que seguirás dominándome? –le pregunto sarcástico-

Por supuesto, sigues tratando conmigo –se giro sobre el y se saco la falda quedando así con una fina camisa de seda toda abierta, el sostén desabrochado pero aun puesto de color rosa al igual que las bragas de un suave encaje, le quito el pantalón a el que no dejaba de mirarle extasiado, solo la tela de la ropa interior los separaba, aun así ella empezó a moverse a horcajadas como si efectivamente estuviera siendo penetrada, con los ojos entrecerrados veía la expresión de steve que le acariciaba las piernas y respiraba agitadamente, dios, estaba siendo mas fácil de lo que pensó, y sentirlo tan dispuesto hay abajo, tan excitado por ella, la hacia moverse mucho mas rápido, y sus gemidos contenidos empezaban a salir poco a poco, dejo la cabeza hacia atrás degustando del tan anhelado orgasmo, llenando sus pulmones de aire, mientras depositaba una mano en su pecho como intentando calmarse, y el, el solo la miraba, lo estaba haciendo disfrutar con tan poco, ni siquiera la tenia completamente desnuda y aun así, ya estaba satisfecho….claro que no, ahora venia lo mejor-

Que te hace pensar que seguiré tus órdenes –dijo de repente-

Vaya…pues…parece que me estoy saliendo con la mía –suspiro mientras el la tomaba de la cintura y la volteaba, ya en la cama sintió la tela deslizarse entre sus piernas, y también sintió el sexo del chico rozar en sus muslos, le desordeno el cabello de la nuca, sintió un pinchazo en su interior, y luego un rítmico movimiento, enlazo sus piernas en la cintura del numero 9 que se movía desenfrenado en su interior, los gemidos, la dificultad al respirar, la rivalidad, todo hizo pasar un escalofrió por su interior, y mientras el se movía cada vez mas rápido sus músculos se tensaban, arqueo su espalda y clamó su nombre en la ultima estocada-

-recupero el aliento, o eso intentaba, en la curvatura del cuello antes blanco y ahora lleno de moretones, soltaba de a pocos las cobijas que por puro reflejo había apretado cuando sintió un cosquilleo bajando en su vientre-

Será…será mejor que me vaya –con los ojos entrecerrados igual que su boca y las mejillas sonrojadas- le avisare al entrenador que regresaras a las practicas –lo aparto suavemente de ella mientras se abrochaba hábilmente el sostén que ni siquiera se había caído, luego abotono su totalmente desencajada camisa y recogió el resto de su ropa-

Siempre haces lo que te da la gana –le dio la espalda un muy crabeado Hyuga, sobre las sabanas todas revueltas y los ya apagados rayos del sol chocando contra su espalda desnuda-

Por algo soy la directora –sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

juuuuu, tenia mucho de no disfrutar tanto mientras escribía, espero ke les haya gustado. (steve era el numero 9 cierto? xD!!)

Dejen muchos reviews n.n

kisu


End file.
